


Collateral Damage

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: "I forgive you", Angst, Bedannibal - Freeform, F/M, Hannidelia, Inspired by trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body is numb when he approaches the cottage on the hill, the hunter green door she’d painted ajar, stained with a bloodied, smeared handprint. Throat unbearably dry, he enters their home, and his vision swims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

His body is numb when he approaches the cottage on the hill, the hunter green door she’d painted ajar, stained with a bloodied, smeared hand print. Throat unbearably dry, he enters their home, and his vision swims.  A tiny, black heel lies on its side, covered in blue orchids and the remnants of their once beautiful vase.

Hannibal’s footsteps are silent as he follows the trail. Golden hair strands. Finally, he entered the kitchen, exactly where he expected to find her.

“So, nice of you to join us, Dr. Lecter,” Will Graham speaks easily, as if he’s simply invited him over for dinner.

“What have you done?” Hannibal’s voice cracks slightly when he sees Bedelia, red-rimmed eyes, mouth slightly agape. There’s a gash on the side of her face, though her hair looks immaculate, as if he smoothed it after attacking her.

She is standing in front of her captor, the knife perched on the delicate skin of her neck, while his other arm is wrapped around her tiny waist. Hannibal notices a dark-tinted splotch on her blue skirt and realizes that she’s already been injured- that’s how he subdued her. Bedelia searches Hannibal’s eyes for any indication that this too was part of his plan. There is none. _She’d warned him._

His last _experiment_ had nearly gotten her strangled to death. Bedelia knew she didn’t have the luck to escape death twice. She should have stayed away.

Bedelia’s voice is raw when she whispers ‘quid pro quo,’ her ice blue eyes locked with his. A single tear slips from her eye, sliding quickly down her face. He blurts out the only words that come to his mind.

“Wait, Please-”

Will Graham smiles and runs the butcher knife across Bedelia’s throat, her eyes widening at the sudden pain and wet feeling of her own blood spurting with the beating of her own heart; running down her skin and splattering the room.

Will releases her instantly and watches her stumble on shaky legs, Hannibal rushing to her instantly, helping to lower her to the ground. Medically trained she presses her hand to her neck, knowing it won’t be nearly enough. His large, agile hands push hers away and wrap around her neck, knowing that he can’t save her.

Her hands jolt on the ground, grappling the floor before she reaches the intended target of his pants. She squeezes the fabric with all of her might, as if to enforce previous words _‘I will not become collateral damage due to your folly.’_ Her blue eyes dart around the room. ‘ _Whimsy. It is how they will catch you.’_ Tears slip from his eyes when he realizes what he’s done: he’s killed her. Her refusal to leave, even after he’d betrayed her trust by going after Will Graham, had cost Bedelia her life.

“Delia,” He smoothes the hair from her face, bloodied hands leaving smears on her porcelain skin, further dampening her golden hair. “I’m sorry,” Her eyes are focused on his and for a second he thinks she hears his desperate apology and acknowledges him. He needs her forgiveness. But the radiant blue has lost its luster, and Hannibal realizes that her blood is no longer spurting between his fingers and her chest is no longer heaving. _“I will protect you, Bedelia,”_ He’d promised. She stares blankly at him, her lips quickly losing their pink hue, slightly opened as if to mock him with silence.  

Hannibal hears sirens, and sees lights in the faint distance.

Will Graham’s last words before he fled are echoing in Hannibal’s head as he holds Bedelia’s still body, the diamond ring on her left finger glistening though covered in blood. _“I forgive you,”_ Will’s voice whispers.  

He only wishes he could hear the words from Bedelia, but her lips will never form the phrase, not even in his memory palace.


End file.
